Arthur Curry(Aquaman) (Earth Prime)
He appeared in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. Biography At Mercy Reef, Arthur Curry, drunk over the death of his father, picks a fight with a group of tough guys over them wanting to eat the lobster Arthur was talking to. He defeats them, but he is being watched by Mera and Dr. Shin. At the sunken sub, Cyborg discovers hand prints on the hull and that the missiles are missing. He is then attacked by the same hostiles that attacked the sub and suffers damage through his escape. Arthur answers the door to Dr. Shin, who tries to tell him that his father contacted him before his death to help Arthur. Moments later, Dr. Shin is killed by Atlantean soldiers. Arthur is overwhelmed by the attack until he is saved by Mera. Batman and Superman enter Dr. Shin's home discovering that his work is destroyed. Superman recreates a photograph of Arthur Curry and a letter from his father revealing that his son is half-Atlantean. Batman decides they must find him. The attack on Atlantis leads the citizens to demand for war, but Queen Atlanna decides that they might need to reveal themselves after centuries of being hidden and contact the Justice League. Arthur wakes up underwater next to Mera who reveals the situation: Atlanna met Arthur's father and gave birth to him. But because of royalty, she couldn't be with him nor Arthur, so she had to leave to be with her king and Orm. Now, Atlanna believes Arthur can help Atlantis be the bridge between the two worlds. Mera shows him ancient ruins where she dresses him with his royal garb. Arthur can't take the news and heads to surface with Mera following him. Soon, they are attacked by the Trench. The battle is tough with Arthur bleeding for the first time in his life. The Justice League arrives in time to defeat the Trench. Orm hears from Black Manta that the Trench failed to kill Arthur. Orm and Queen Atlanna argue because Orm wants to start a war as per his late father's wishes and reveals his knowledge of Arthur Curry. Queen Atlanna reveals to him that she knows he attacked Atlantis. With this news, Black Manta and Orm murder Queen Atlanna and take over. Arthur, Mera, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg arrive at Atlantis and learn of Queen Atlanna's death and are defeated by Orm (who has now become the super villain "Ocean Master"). The group is sent to be consumed by the monstrous Dark Trench, while Ocean Master leads Atlantis' army to the surface. Arthur breaks from his bonds and with Superman's help, they save the rest and defeat the monster. In Metropolis, a massive tidal wave is used to conceal Ocean Master's army, which reaches the shores and begins their attack. The military fights back but are powerless until the League arrive. During the fight, Superman saves John Henry Irons, and Wonder Woman saves Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Arthur is attacked by Black Manta, who reveals that he manipulated Ocean Master and plans to kill him when the time is right. While Black Manta is revealing his plan, Arthur calls a megalodon to attack him, killing Black Manta. Mera and the League attack Ocean Master but are unable to gain an advantage over him due to the magical trident he wields. Arthur becomes the last to face Ocean Master, who has an upper hand during the fight until the end. Batman saves Cyborg from dying, and Cyborg reveals that he has video of Ocean Master confessing to killing his mother when they were captured. Cyborg broadcasts Ocean Master's confession all over Metropolis for Atlantis' soldiers to see. The soldiers turn against Ocean Master and Arthur uses the distraction to defeat Ocean Master, then he convinces the soldiers to call off the attack on the surface world. Later in Atlantis, Arthur is crowned as king, with the Justice League among the audience celebrating. Batman suggests that with new threats appearing, they need to solidify the team and Cyborg reveals plans for a watchtower. Arthur joins as Aquaman, (which is a nickname everyone on the Internet gave him), and soon heads with now-love interest Mera against the Trenchers outside Atlantis. Superpowers * He can talk to fish and they actually listen to him. * Only Royalty can control the Magic of the Trident. Screenshots 4021466-23.jpg 4021483-37.jpg 4021482-36.jpg 9 (1)-1501771562.PNG Category:DC Universe Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Justice League Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Political Leaders Category:Telepath Category:Atlantean Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Title Characters Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Royalty Category:Bastard Category:Driver Category:Street Fighters Category:Americans Category:Super Hero Category:Animal Empathy Category:Blond Hair Category:DCUAOM Category:Secret Keeper Category:New 52 Category:Son Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Aquaman Family Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Male